<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Three Different Times by AnonymousAngel_04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849853">Through Three Different Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04'>AnonymousAngel_04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Before. The Between. And The After. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter’s life before he meets Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Harry Potter’s life whilst he meets Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Harry Potter’s after he meets Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Before. The Between. And The After. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Three Different Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed squeaked as he sat down, hands flexed out of instinct, popping his knuckles. His hair was a mess and his eyes laid with bags. He felt extremely exhausted, but he knew not to sleep at all. He wouldn’t get much even if he tried.</p><p>”Freak! Go and clean those dishes!” His voice boomed through the small door, making the 9-year-old jump. His heart rate sped up. “O-okay!” Harry stuttered back. He jumped up from the bed, bitting his lip to prevent screaming in pain.</p><p>The young boy hurried into the kitchen to start the dishes. He was trembling, but tried his hardest to not show it. It would only result in another beating or lock up.</p><p>Harry sighed as he cleaned the last dish, rubbing at his wet hand. “If only there was a way to escape this place.” He whispered to himself, as he felt a stray tear fall.</p><p>****</p><p>”Potter!” The loud voice shouted down the hallway, making the trio turn around. Ron was ready if needed, and Hermione stood back. Draco was walking down the hall, Pansy and Blaise in tow.</p><p>Draco had a sly smirk plastered on his lips. His arms were crossed, as he made his way towards them. “You, me, gotta talk.” He states, which shocked the golden trio, all but Harry.</p><p>”Fine. But I swear if you...” He faked the trailed threat. The two walked away, Hermione and Ron stuttering in confusion as to what was happening. Pansy and Blaise wink and smirk at the two stuttering.</p><p>As the two turn the corner, Draco grabbed him by the waist, pressing him against the wall. “Still haven’t told them?” Draco asked, leaning down to the shorter boy. Harry rolled his eyes. “Sorry Dragon. But you know how they are. I’ll tell them soon, I promise.”</p><p>Draco nods, before capturing Harry’s lips. The shorter boy hummed, wrapping an arm around the blond’s neck. He felt himself melt into Draco, feeling nothing but safe and happy. This is what happiness feels like. And Harry loved it with all his heart.</p><p>****</p><p>Draco looked at his golden ring, as he felt arms around his waist. “It’s stupid how you got taller.” Draco grumbled. Harry laughed, kissing the side of Draco’s neck. “Hm, yes but you love me.” Harry muttered.</p><p>”That I do my raven.” The shorter male said, lovingly nuzzling himself into the taller’s body. “Now, come on you two! We’ve got to dance!” Hermione said, grabbing Harry as Pansy grabbed Draco. “You’re girls gotta have their dance.” Pansy said.</p><p>The two woman took the grooms, dancing away into the night. Draco and Harry would sneak glances at one another throughout the whole night went not with one another. Would send winks and blow kisses.</p><p>Finally, at the ending of the night, the two ran away into the field, laying down. Hands intertwined and both staring at the sky. “I love you, Harry Potter.” Draco said, bringing them into a kiss.</p><p>”And I love you, Draco Malfoy-Potter.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>